


Sleepover Etiquette

by LuxrayOnAO3



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: F/F, Oral Fixation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 13:18:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19813096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxrayOnAO3/pseuds/LuxrayOnAO3
Summary: Mami Tomoe had invited them to stay the night. Sleeping seemed like a waste.





	Sleepover Etiquette

"I turned off the light," Madoka called out gently, trying to get the other girls' attention, "so go to sleep soon, you two. Okay, goodnight Kyouko-chan, Sayaka-chan." 

The girls were in Mami’s house, an afternoon run late with tea and cake into the evening, and Mami being the gracious hostess she was, had invited the others to stay overnight. Kyouko and Sayaka had already taken the other bed. 

“Goodnight,” Sayaka mumbled drowsily back, yawning hugely. Kyouko’s eyes were already shut. 

Homura’s heart beat harder as she felt Madoka come near, the pinkette's warm presence finally joining her as she slid into the bed next to Homura. No matter how many times they touched, Homura felt the same uneasy kind of nervous excitement when she was around Madoka. 

“Are you okay, Homura-kun? You've been a little quiet since we got in here. Is everything fine?" 

The other girl nodded quietly in response as she felt her face heat up, and grabbed the edge of the blanket, pulling it around her as she turned, her eyes facing the wall. She quickly realised nodding in the dark was a foolish endeavour. Concentrate. “I-I’m fine, thank you, Madoka,” Homura said, her voice unsteady. 

_Is it too much for me to sleep in the same bed as Madoka? I mean, the others are right there._ Homura trembled, her mind racing, her hands pulling the blanket closer in her indecision, seeking scant comfort from the material fabric. Her neck felt warm, with the coverlet sliding up as she felt a soft, body-hot figure press against her back. A whisper tickled Homura’s ear. Madoka’s breath. 

"Are you mad at me, Homura-kun? Did I… Did I do something wrong?" 

Homura's heart sank as she processed the pinkette's words and tone, but she was struck nervous, too nervous to turn around. 

"...No, Madoka. You didn't do anything wrong." 

"Then what's the matter?" Madoka’s small, perfect hands clutched the fabric of Homura’s pyjama shirt, creating a tightening sensation not only around, but in Homura's chest as well. It was starting to get a little warm. 

"Um, well… I-" _Inhale. Remember to breathe._ "I- I'm just kind of nervous… to be here with you… And plus, since Kyouko and Sayaka are right next to us, it's harder for me to get close to you when they're here." _There. I said it._

“Silly Homura-kun!" Madoka giggled, wrapping her arms around Homura's waist as the other girl tried wiggling around to face her, a blush dusting her cheeks that she was grateful Madoka couldn’t see. 

"Don't be nervous! Remember," the pinkette pulled Homura closer, nuzzling the time traveler's nose, "I don't want you to hurt anymore." Without a second thought, she had met Homura's quaking lips with her own, letting her mouth linger there for some while as she tasted the melancholy flavor of tears and the faint trace of sugar. It was a pleasant but heart-wrenching taste, prompting Madoka to embrace Homura tighter to her small body, feeling the liquid press of their lips and the loud pounding of the other girl's heart beating through to her own chest. After a few moments she pulled back, licking her lips some to perceive all of Homura's kiss as the time traveler looked back at her with wide violet eyes, panting and flushed. 

"Madoka…!" Homura breathed. And then she smiled. "Thank you, Madoka." 

Madoka’s eyes shone. “That’s okay... but I think you can thank me again, Homura-kun.” 

“Than--mmph!” Homura began, before the girl next to her silenced her; first with a finger placed to her lips, before quickly replacing that with her own. 

This kiss was longer, hotter, and Homura didn’t keep her hands still, rather sending them into Madoka’s hair, searching for a better grip on her lover. Eventually, both girls reluctantly pulled away for air, flushed and breathing heavily, a stark noise against the silent night. 

Sayaka opened one eye in the moonlight, her form nestled against Kyouko’s in the bed opposite, iris sparkling in an accusatory fashion. “Come on guys,” the bluenette whispered. “Kyouko and I are trying to nab some sleep. If you’re going to make out, at least do it quietly.” She yawned. “Or not. Keep me awake. I don’t mind.” 

Homura wanted to hide her face under the covers, which had been rustling guiltily. She sighed and poked her head up. “Okay, Sayaka-chan. Sorry, you’re probably right. We’ll go to sleep.” 

Madoka let out a sigh, but said nothing. Homura squinted in the dark, seeing the tiredness showing in her eyes. “Sayaka-chan is right. Good night.” And then Madoka to Homura: “I’m sorry Homura-kun, I really am tired now. But we can carry on tomorrow, right?” 

Homura merely delivered a promissory kiss to Madoka’s forehead. 

“Right. Goodnight, Madoka.” 

Madoka and Homura settled tight into each other, before drifting off to sleep, Homura couched in Madoka’s arms. Sayaka opened her eyes again, watching her friends slip over the verge of sleep. The room was dark, but her eyes now adjusted to it, they looked adorable together, Madoka’s let-down and extremely tousled hair not detracting at all from the scene. Sayaka watched them for a few minutes. They seemed asleep. The bluenette bit her lip. 

“Kyouko, they’re asleep,” Sayaka murmured, hesitantly, testing for a reaction. Then, when there was no reaction, she delivered a gentle elbow to her own lover. “Wake up, Kyouko.” 

“Hey, hey, I’m awake,” Kyouko said, lowly, rolling over to face her upright watchwoman. “Gawd, I thought they’d never fall asleep. Though, kissin’ is better than sleep. Why couldn’t we do that too?” 

“Because we came up with this plan instead,” Sayaka whispered, quickly. She paused. “Are we doing this or not?” 

Kyouko decided to be coy, delivering her mouth to Sayaka’s earlobe instead of using it to give an answer. She breathed into Sayaka’s ear. “Doin’ what, now?” 

Sayaka’s already tense breathing hitched, as Kyouko’s lips found her ear. The girl shivered and pressed herself backwards against the older girl. “Don’t tease me, Kyouko. You’ve been winding me up all day,” she whimpered. “I need you.” 

The red-haired girl’s hands slipped around the freshly-laundered pyjama shirt Mami had lent Sayaka, ending up around the bluenette’s breasts. Kyouko squeezed through the cotton, Sayaka gasping slightly at the feeling of her girlfriend’s fingers. “Need what?” she whispered. 

“Hnnn, please,” Sayaka breathed, her neck now very warm, her eyes misting with need and desire that Kyouko couldn’t see but knew was there. “Please, please, please,” she continued, frustrated. Her hands flew up to Kyouko’s. “Like this, you tease--” 

Sayaka’s hands found her lover’s, and the bluenette moved Kyouko’s left hand under her top, whilst she moved the right hand down to the waistband of her pyjama shorts. “I need it, Kyo,” she whispered. “I need you.” 

The phrase was a ritual, and Kyouko gladly accepted it, as she did every time. 

“Alright then,” Kyouko said, her mouth pausing briefly from the attention she was giving Sayaka’s earlobe. Her right hand slipped under the other girl’s waistband, hand coming to rest on her lover’s sex, Sayaka wet under her fingers. As her fingers snaked over Sayaka’s waist, Kyouko found Sayaka was soaking wet, and not wearing any panties under her pyjama shorts. She took full advantage, not hesitating as she immediately got to work; Kyouko slipped a finger over Sayaka’s clit, moving it down into her, starting a gentle penetration before moving back up over her, middle finger trailing with wetness. 

“Haaaa,” Sayaka breathed into the pillow, Kyouko’s hand getting her warm. No, hot. Kyouko made her hot when she did this. “Oh, Kyo, that’s so good.” 

“I know it is,” Kyouko whispered unabashed, her finger slipping easily into Sayaka, now, as her other hand squeezed Sayaka’s breast in time with her motions. “You’re so wet. I love it when you’re like this. Did those two dorks turn you on that much?” 

“A bit,” Sayaka admitted in a whisper, “but you’ve been on my mind for the whole day and when I saw you in those pyjamas...” 

“I’m just too sexy, I know” Kyouko said, pausing her assault on Sayaka’s ear, before resuming and gently biting down. Sayaka shuddered. “Careful now, Saya. You know the rules.” 

“Yeah,” the bluenette whispered back, nearly whimpering, “I don’t get to cum unless it’s in your mouth, I know.” Sayaka was biting down on her vocal pleasure now, not keen for the other two girls in the room to wake up at the sound of how Kyouko was making her feel. “That’s so amazing, Kyo, please don’t stop,” she breathed. 

Kyouko’s lips abandoned the bluenette’s ear, her ear red and almost hurting but in oh such a good fashion. Kyouko’s focus was on the back of Sayaka’s neck now, moving over it, her words whispered into her blue hair. “I won’t, I won’t,” she repeated, her motions on Sayaka’s lower lips unceasing, Sayaka pulling her pyjama shorts down her legs to afford Kyouko’s hand better access. In response, Kyouko pulled Sayaka’s butt into the crux of her hips, using the extra room to apply a little more pressure to her right hand’s ministrations. Sayaka’s eyes had closed in pleasure, heavy-lidded in pure arousal. 

So far, their plan was going great. Sayaka could feel her peak building under Kyouko’s wicked fingers and tongue. 

“Ahh,” Sayaka whined, a little louder, hot in the face and between her legs and her neck was -- 

Sayaka jolted as she opened her eyes again, recoiling to see Homura’s own staring back, reflecting the moonlight brightly with her own shade of amethyst.

The gulf between the girls’ beds, only eight feet or so, seemed to widen into an uncrossable abyss. 

“Kyouko,” Sayaka breathed. 

“Mmmm, Sayaka,” Kyouko whispered back, her face occupied in the back of her lover’s hair. 

“No, Kyo, shit, stop, look,” Sayaka muttered, more forcefully, her face creasing in disappointment and frustration. Kyouko glanced up and shared Sayaka’s viewline, eyes unseeing before she reacted in shock, hands quickly disappearing behind her back as if she had been innocent all along. Despite herself, Sayaka cried out at her feeling of pleasure being cut short. 

She coughed, to try and hide it. “H-hey, Homura,” Sayaka began weakly. 

“That was hot,” Homura said, stoic. 

Sayaka continued, nonplussed. “Sorry we woke you u-- wait, what?” 

“You don’t have to stop on my account,” Homura offered, her voice low -- and did it seem to Sayaka, embarrassed? Now that she looked, Homura’s face seemed as flushed as her own, and her breathing was quickened, if not to the level of Sayaka’s panting at Kyouko’s wicked, wicked fingers. 

Kyouko’s eyes widened. She wasn’t easily shocked, but this was something else. “Uhm, what?” 

“I want to watch,” Homura offered, quickly. “You and Sayaka. Having-- carrying on, I mean,” she concluded, either not able or willing to say it. 

This was about the most bold and outrageous thing the two girls opposite had heard. Really, they should have dismissed it out of hand. 

“Uh, why? Don’t you have Madoka? You can do this just as well as we can, you know,” Kyouko blustered. 

“That’s why I want to watch,” Homura replied, evenly as she could. “For Madoka. To learn what I need to do to make her feel as good as you sounded... and looked, Sayaka...” 

Sayaka turned to look her partner in the face, met with a pair of red eyes that sparkled in surprise.. and ambition? 

Yup, ambition. Shit. 

“I’m not sure we could do that, right Kyouko?” Sayaka said, shakily. 

Homura shot back before either of them got a word in. “If you don’t, I’ll tell Mami exactly what you were doing and blame you for not getting any sleep.” 

“Oh, that’s mean,” Sayaka sighed. Every rational fibre of her being told her this was weird... but Sayaka was already halfway up the climb, and truth be told, she wanted Kyouko’s fingers back inside her as quickly as possible. 

Kyouko could sense it, not bothering to reply to Homura, instead getting her lips back on Sayaka’s neck. “Where were we,” she whispered. 

Sayaka shivered, surrendering herself to the situation, dragging Kyouko’s hand back down to where her shorts were pulled down around her hips. “Right here,” she whispered back. Homura’s eyes looked on in the darkness, her own hand slipping down to her waistband, attempting to mimic what she assumed was going on. 

“Hnnnf,” Homura whispered, loudly. “This won’t do. I need to see properly...” 

Kyouko smiled as Sayaka whined. “You want us to take the blanket off?” 

“I want you to take everything off,” Homura breathed, her hand clumsily trying to ape Kyouko’s movements. 

“Fine by me,” Kyouko growled, “but if we are... you are too... how else are we gonna give you instructions?” 

Sayaka whipped her head round, eyes fighting to narrow in disapproval against Kyouko’s continued motion. “Don’t look at me like that. Come on, Saya. I’m game if you are.” 

“You want me to strip in front of _Homura_?” Sayaka whispered. Kyouko said nothing, instead pulling her own pyjama top over her shoulders and arms. When Sayaka made no move to follow her, the red-head sighed and sank her teeth into Sayaka’s neck. 

Sayaka nearly lost it then, Kyouko’s oral fixation meaning she gave the most amazing love-bites. “Oh shit,” the bluenette shuddered, almost climaxing from the intense, sharp feeling of Kyouko’s mouth as usual. “Fuuuuuuck... this is gonna leave a mark, isn’t it.” 

Kyouko hummed her assent, not stopping as she retracted her hands sufficiently to get Sayaka’s shorts all the way off. They landed by Homura’s leg. Sayaka moaned in frustration, reaching backwards to strip Kyouko’s own shorts off. Across the room, Homura had disentangled herself from Madoka, who was sleeping peacefully as ever, and was trying to balance her indecent haste in getting her clothes off with the last semblance of disinterest she could maintain. 

A few more movements, and all three were stark-naked. Kyouko and Sayaka moved to lie on top of their bed’s blanket. Homura leaned forward to watch, her face hot and burning with the embarrassment of this voyeuristic act. Kyouko wasted no time in continuing to elicit small moans and gasps from the Sayaka in her hands. 

Homura’s eyes wandered, trying to account for Kyouko’s motion, eyes wide tracing the girl’s approach, her own hand between her legs almost clumsily copying what she was watching. “Mmmff,” Homura whined quietly, her own fingers turning wetter rapidly. As Kyouko’s palm hit Sayaka’s clit, a finger inside her, Homura did the same, nearly squeaking at how good it felt.

“Ahh.. this is pretty hot… I hope M-Madoka will like i-it…” 

Kyouko’s eyes were fixed firmly on Homura now, trying to size the girl up as she watched what she was doing to her partner. Sayaka was breathing heavily, the combination of Kyouko’s work on her neck and her fingers on her lips getting her very close to the edge... but she knew the rules, and would shout if things went too quickly. 

“Are you close?” Kyouko murmured, teeth in Sayaka’s neck, her voice quiet against Sayaka’s muffed gasps, the bluenette biting desperately down on her own fingers. 

“Ah, ahhh, Ky- Kyou-- I’m so close, please,” Sayaka begged. “Please, in your-- in your--” 

Kyouko pulled her teeth out of Sayaka’s neck and flashed a toothy grin at Homura. “Watch this, Homura.” She flipped Sayaka quickly on her back, the mattress recoiling under the other girl, before clamping her mouth down on Sayaka’s bare but wet opening. Kyouko’s tongue flicked furiously on Sayaka’s core, the blue-haired girl clamping her thighs firmly around the red-head’s face as her orgasm built. 

It took little more time for Sayaka to climax under the dual assault of Kyouko’s hungry tongue and probing fingers; Sayaka let out small, climbing gasps as she approached her climax, Kyouko’s tongue relentless, two fingers deep and wet inside her. From the side of the bed, Homura’s gaze was unflinching, lustful as the black-haired time traveller touched herself to the sight of the other two magical girls getting off. 

The two of them came near-together; Homura watched as Sayaka’s face contorted in pure pleasure, the red-haired magi’s tongue eliciting something strong and lasting. As Sayaka shook under the onslaught, Homura -- face flushed, thighs wet -- willed herself to cum, too. 

“Ahh, ah, Ky- Kyo- Kyouko -- I- I’m c- I’m cumming”-- 

Homura let the words sink to the core of her, and as she watched Sayaka tremble and convulse under Kyouko’s tongue, she came too. The orgasm hit her like a truck, and Homura desperately stuffed her own hand into her mouth to muffle the cries of pleasure she was feeling wash over her. Sayaka was much less restrained, crying out as quietly as she could manage as Kyouko made her cum -- which wasn’t very.

Homura finished coming a few seconds before Sayaka; she felt her eyes wet at the pleasure she had just experienced, Sayaka’s fevered gasping filling the air. 

The circumstances might have been unusual, but Kyouko loved this. Making Sayaka cum with her mouth was a definite treat. She gave Sayaka’s clit a gentle kiss as she pulled her fingers back from the panting girl, very gently, carefully scraping her teeth across Sayaka causing the bluenette to yelp again in overstimulation. 

“Mine, Sayaka,” Kyouko grinned, kissing the girl’s rising and falling tummy. “Don’t forget it.” Sayaka was too exhausted to reply. She pulled Kyouko up and kissed her. The bluenette wrinkled her nose. “Mmm. You, hah, taste like me.” 

Kyouko pulled back and flashed her teeth in a smile. “Would be weird if I didn’t.” She looked across at Homura, who was clamping her thighs together embarrassedly, fumbling on the floor to put her pyjamas back on. 

“How was that for instructional?” Kyouko asked. 

“It was, it was hot,” Homura admitted, short of breath, nodding quickly and earnestly. It had been awkwardly exciting to watch, and copying them had given her some ideas for dealing with Madoka. 

“Well, don’t bother getting dressed again, yet,” Kyouko remonstrated, seeing Homura picking up their clothes. “Why don’t you wake up Madoka and we can go for round two?”

Homura was about to agree, when she felt a gentle hand snake around her bare waist and a kiss on the back of her neck. "Whoever said I needed waking up?"


End file.
